Pein Uji Nyali
by Rivaille Hime-chan
Summary: Pein, Si Jomblo Sejati masih belum bisa tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyaksikan acara televisi. Dan, tiba-tiba sebuah program horor murahan muncul di hadapannya/"Masih dengan kami, Dunia Laen! Sebuah program televisi yang menemani para jomblo sekalian!" sang pembawa acara yang mukanya tidak kalah horor menyambut/Pein pun berambisi mengikuti acara tersebut. Berhasilkah dia?


_**Naruto still and always Masashi Kishimoto's**_

_**Pein Uji Nyali is MINE!**_

_**Cast: Akatsuki**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Horror-Parody**_

_**Sinopsis: **_

Pein, Si Jomblo Sejati masih belum bisa tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyaksikan acara televisi. Dan, tiba-tiba sebuah program horor murahan muncul di hadapannya/"Masih dengan kami, Dunia Laen! Sebuah program televisi yang menemani para jomblo sekalian!" sang pembawa acara yang mukanya tidak kalah horor menyambut/Pein pun berambisi mengikuti acara tersebut. Berhasilkah dia?

_**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Jayus, Terlalu Nista, Terlalu OOC. Remember, I've warned you!**_

_**Happy reading! :)**_

* * *

Di suatu malam—atau tepatnya, Malam Minggu—seorang jomblo ngeres bernama Pein tengah berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Ya, biasalah, namanya juga jomblo. Kalau nggak berdoa supaya malam ini hujan atau _searching _foto Miyabi, ya guling-gulingan kayak pocong yang nggak bisa berdiri.

Pein berusia sekitar 17 tahun. Namun, wajahnya yang _kolot _membuat orang-orang ragu akan usianya. Sering ditolak kali, ya, jadi rentan stress.

"Udah jam 12, tapi belum ngantuk. Duh, _Kami-sama_. HP sepi lagi, doi nggak mau diajak _texting_-an. Nasib jadi jomblo begini, nih." Pein menggerutu.

_Pein, emang lu punya "doi", ya?_

Pein pun meraih toples berisi permen buatan Nagato—yang sebenarnya sama pahit seperti wajah pembuatnya—dan mulai melahapnya.

"_Ngemil_ kalo nggak sambil nonton, ya nggak seru keles," Pein pun meraih _remote _televisi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya (?).

Kanan,

Kiri,

Kanan,

Kiri,

Lah, bolak-balik, dong?

_Jegeerrrr! Duarrr! Bletaakk!_

Pein kaget bukan main mendengar suara yang nyaris membuatnya mati dengan keadaan _still jomblo_. Ooo, ternyata itu suara dari program nista bernama _Dunia Laen_. "Sialan. Acara kayak gini aja pake _backsound _yang nge-sok horor. Kamseupay ew~"

_"Masih bersama dengan saya, Itachi, di acara—" _diem bentar dengan tatapan horor_ "—Dunia Laen!" _sambut seorang cowok sok horor yang tiba-tiba muncul mengenakan baju jubah hitam dengan motif awan-awan merah. Batik megamendung kali, ya?

Matanya diberi _softlens _merah dengan bentuk seperti kincir angin yang senantiasa berputar-putar seperti mainan anak-anak. Membuat perhatian Pein berpusat pada benda itu. Memperhatikan dengan tatapan "_itu lensa beli dimana, ya?"_

Lalu, wajahnya. Ada dua garis aneh yang memanjang di antara hidung dan mata. Tapi, lebih dekat hidung. Membuat Pein sadar kalau _host _itu benar-benar horor. _Management_nya memang pas memilih Itachi sebagai sang pembawa acara.

_"Malam ini, seseorang yang masih dipertanyakan apa jenis kelaminnya akan menguji nyalinya di sini." _jelas Itachi serius. Dan datanglah seorang berambut kuning dengan poni dan kunciran di atas kepalanya.

_"Siapa nama anda?" _tanya Itachi.

_"Deidara blonde hair un-un katsu bomb master, kalo ribet, panggil "Honey" aja bisa, kok, un." _Jawab sang kontestan.

Itachi menatap jijik Deidara, _"Lalu, apa motivasi anda untuk mengikuti acara ini?"_

_"Saya disuruh pacar saya agar ikut acara ini untuk membuktikan bahwa saya bukanlah lekong, un."_

Pein menatap bosan acara tersebut awalnya. Namun, saat uji nyali dimulai, ia seakan-akan ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Suasana yang cengang dan menakutkan membuat bulu keteknya berdiri. Udah kayak mau nari ala JKT48, _idol group_ kesukaannya dengan Melody sebagai _oshi _nya. *author malah ngidol sendiri /disabet sendal sama readers/*

"Kayaknya, kalo gue ikut acara ini, gue bisa tenar mendadak. Lumayan, kan, bisa masuk tipi _plus _dapet fulus. Hihihihi" batin Pein seraya menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

**OoOoOoOo**

Di kampus, Pein yang duduk paling belakang sibuk sendiri dengan laptop-nya. _Searching _bagaimana caranya bisa mengikuti acara Dunia Laen. Kebetulan, mata kuliah juga belum dimulai.

"Bro, lu udah ngerjain tugas ekonomi halaman 69 dari Juragan Cilok, belum?" tanya Sasori, temannya.

Berhubungan dosen ekonomi mereka sedang melahirkan anaknya, Juragan Cilok kampusnya yang kebetulan juga kerabat dekat dari dosen ekonomi, mau tak mau, PD tidak PD, suka tidak suka, harus menggantikan posisi kerabatnya itu. Nggak lucu, kan, ya, kalo ada dosen lagi ngajarin tentang prinsip ekonomi sambil ngeden-ngeden gitu?

"Belum. Males banget keles. Gue fokus sama urusan gue yang satu ini, nih." jawab Pein cuek tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun kefokusan ke layar laptopnya.

"_Pein-senpai_ sedang apa?" Tobi tiba-tiba nyamber.

"Ini, lho, gue lagi nyari-nyari cara daftar biar bisa masuk tipi" jawab Pein singkat tanpa menyadari kalau Tobi yang lahir dengan IQ di bawah 100 tidak akan mengerti apa yang Pein maksud. Jadilah seperti ini jawabannya,

"Eh? Masuk tipi kan tinggal bongkar belakang bagian tipi, terus _senpai_ masuk. _Clear_, kan masalahnya?" saran Tobi dengan raut wajah _innocent_. Dengan menyelipkan sedikit Bahasa Inggris di dalamnya. FYI, nilai Bahasa Inggris Tobi saja tidak pernah mendapat C, sekurang-kurangnya.

"Lu tuh idiot atau _down syndrome _atau apa, sih? Maksudnya Pein itu, dia mau ikutan program atau acara di TV gitu. Nah, nanti tayangannya ditayangin di TV." Sasori tambah bloon. Lha wong jelas-jelas idiot sama _down syndrome _itu **sama**.

"Ya. Gua pengen ikutan acara Dunia Laen itu, lho. Lu tau, kan? Kebetulan, gue lagi butuh fulus juga buat bayar kontrakan gue." jelas Pein.

"Ooo. Memangnya, _senpai_ yakin kalau bisa? Di situ kan banyak setannya. Hiiiiii~" Tobi menakut-nakuti Pein dengan tampang yang sama seremnya kayak Genderuwo lagi ngeden. Sedangkan Pein hanya menatap temannya ini dengan _stoic face_.

"Lu ngapain, sih, ikut-ikutan acara gitu? Yakin itu balik ke rumah kagak akan tinggal nama doang?" ledek Sasori.

"Ya elah, kayak mau berangkat perang ke garis depan aja. Ya, nggak lah. Palingan juga setannya juga cuma bayangan hitam." jawab Pein menyepelekan

Pein: "Nah! Udah nemu, nih, caranya. Bentar, bentar. Kirim data diri ke e-mail ini, terus lampiran foto, penyakit yang di derita, jomblo atau nggak, gila atau nggak ... Ah! Gua harus segera kirim semuanya!"

**FORMULIR PENDAFTARAN PESERTA DUNIA LAEN**

**Nama** : Pein chee jomblo sedjatie yanx clallu mnunggumoe

**Panggilan** : Pein ajjah ea qaqa

**Usia** : 17 tahun

**Tempat, tanggal lahir** : Kasur emak, tidak diketahui, sekitar zaman Romawi kuno

**Anda Sudah Menikah?** _Ya_

**Anda Gila?** _Tidak_

**Anda Berbohong?** _Bisa jadi_

Pein: "_Sent!_"

**OoOoOoOo**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Pein mengecek _e-mail_nya. Memastikan bahwa ia bisa mengikuti acara tersebut dan mendapatkan uang sebesar 2 juta rupiah bila berhasil.

Pein: "Yes! Gue bisa ikutan acara ini! Yeah! Gue masuk tipi! Yey!"

Pein pun membaca keterangan balasan pesan dari program Dunia Laen. Di situ diterangkan bahwa Pein akan menguji nyalinya di Pabrik Bekas Rongsokan di Desa Amegakure *wih, desa aja punya pabrik* seminggu lagi.

**OoOoOoOo**

Seminggu kemudian..

Pein masih bingung dimana tempat lokasi uji nyalinya. Tiba-tiba, Itachi yang curiga dengan gelagat aneh Pein memanggilnya. "Mas .. Mas .." panggil Itachi

Pein menengok ke sumber suara.

"Mas .. Mas .."

"Ada apa?" jawab Pain

"Mas .. Mas .. MASukinnya pelan-pelan, ya"

"Kebo, lo!" umpat Pein.

"Maaf, maaf. Saya hanya bercanda. Khukhukhu," Itachi mengambil foto yang ada di sakunya, lalu mencocokkannya dengan wajah abstrak Pein,"anda _Pein chee jomblo sedjatie yanx clallu mnunggumoe_, kan? Ayo, ikut saya! Acara Dunia Laen segera dimulai!"

Pein menghela napas lega. Akhirnya, ia menemukan lokasi uji nyalinya.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Masih bersama dengan saya, Itachi, di acara—" *diem sebentar* "—Dunia Laen!" sambut Itachi seperti biasanya.

_Jegeerrrr! Duarrr! Bletaakk! Mbeeeekkk!_

"Di samping saya ada seorang lelaki dengan MuTu alias Muka Tua. Tapi, jangan salah, walau muka tua, nyali dan semangat masih muda, pemirsah!" Itachi menghina Pein secara halus.

"E-eh .. Ya, nama saya Pein. Motivasi saya mengikuti acara ini adalah supaya masuk tipi, biar enyak dan temen-temen, dan cewek yang nolak gue bisa lihat gue yang tampan tingkat dewa ini." ujar Pein seraya melambaikan tangannya ke kamera. Sementara Itachi, kameramen, dan kru-kru hanya bisa menahan mual.

"Juga, tentunya untuk mendapatkan biaya—"

Itachi memotong pembicaraan Pein.

"Baik, baik, tidak usah dilanjutkan. Langsung saja kita—"

"Heh!" seseorang berambut putih (atau uban tepatnya) muncul tiba-tiba. Oh, ini Eyang Hidan, pemirsa.

Pein dan Itachi loncat terkejut karena kemunculan Eyang Hidan yang kontroversional ini.

"Eh, dia setannya, ya? Kok nyeremin gitu, sih." tanya Pein polos

"Sialan kau, anak muda! Aku ini ... Eyang Hidan! Sang ahli spiritual!" Hidan tak terima karena wajahnya yang _unyu-unyu _ini dibilang nyeremin. Setidaknya, lebih baik dari wajah Itachi, bukan?

"Oh, ok. Baiklah. E-eh .. Eyang, bisa tidak bicaranya nggak horor kayak orang sumbilangeun gitu?" saran Itachi.

"Gue udah dibayar buat begini." bisik Hidan ke telinga Itachi. Itachi mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, Eyang, apa di sini sudah ada aura-aura negatif gitu, nggak?" tanya Itachi.

"Adanya Aura Kasih" jawab Eyang Hidan yang bokep _high level _ini.

Pein dan Itachi cengo. Dasar aki-aki, udah bau tanah aja kayak hidupnya masih zaman-zaman _sweet-seventeen_.

"Denger-denger, di sini itu pusatnya setan-setan ngumpul, ya? Ada Setan Panu dan Setan Demo juga, ya? Setan Panu yang katanya mati gara-gara dari hidup sampai matinya ngegarukin panunya mulu, dan Setan Demo yang katanya mati gara-gara demo karena menginginkan harga **paket BBM **turun" jelas Itachi panjang lebar dikali tinggi. /author digeplak

"Sebentar .. Sem hasem hasem sem, ketek _readers_ bau, baunya bau asem, asemnya asem Jawa, sem sem hasem!"

Eyang Hidan pun memulai gerakan-gerakan aneh. **Katanya**, sih, biar bisa mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk gaib gitu...

"Gimana, Eyang?" tanya Pein

"Di sini ada setan! Di sini ada setan! Hati-hati! Ah, di sini juga ada! Aaah! Di sini juga, nih! Banyak aura-aura negatif tercium di sini!" jawab Eyang Hidan yang entah benar atau asal ini.

Ok, dilewat aja, ya. Daripada kelamaan, keburu _readers _ngorok di tempat.

**OoOoOoOo**

_Det det.. det det.. det det.._

Suara _soundtrack _Dunia Laen pun menemani Pein yang tengah duduk di tengah ruangan tempat uji nyali.

"Hawa-hawa dingin di sini mulai terasa," jelas Pein seraya mengusap lengannya, "lalu, di tengkuk saya juga seperti ada yang menghembuskan napasnya gitu deh" lanjutnya.

_Brak brak brak_.

Suara seperti hentakan kaki tentara terdengar.

"Ada seperti suara hentakan kaki begitu. Ada yang lagi latihan PBB bukan, sih?" batin Pein.

Sudah 2 jam dia duduk. Waktunya tinggal 1 jam lagi. Namun, ia belum merasa takut sama sekali. Suara segala suara dia dengar. Mulai dari tangisan, barang yang terjatuh, hentakan kaki, dan sebagainya.

2 setan yang diyakini sebagai pimpinan setan datang. Mereka mengganggu Pein. _FYI_, Semasa hidupnya, mereka dikenal sebagai Konan (Setan Panu) dan Kakuzu (Setan Demo).

"Eh, Kuz, kita apain dia, nih?" tanya Konan seraya menggaruk-garuk punggungnya.

"Kita ambil duitnya aja, Nan." jawab Kakuzu. Wajar, ya, dia kan terobsesi banget sama _money_. Tapi, semasa hidupnya, dia malah jadi orang pelit. Bagus, deh, mending mati aja sekalian.

"Nggak gitu, Dem. Aduh, kaki gue gatel banget lagi. Ish!" keluh Konan

_Dhuaakk!_

Pein merasa perutnya ditendang. Ternyata, Konan _aka _Setan Panu yang menendangnya karena tidak kuat menahan rasa gatal di kakinya.

"Awwh! Argh, perut saya ... s-sakit!" rintih Pein memegangi perutnya. Pein berusaha kuat dengan tetap pada posisinya semula.

"Eh, gue ke WC dulu, ya. Pengen ngeluarin emas dulu, nih." pamit Kakuzu.

Tinggalah Konan seorang diri.

"Eh, ini kan Pein, mantan gue dulu." Konan bergumam, dan memutuskan untuk menampakkan wujudnya agar bisa melepas rasa rindunya. (?)

Pein masih mengelus-elus tengkuknya.

"Pein .. Pein .. Ini aku, Konan. Mantan kamu, shayang" Konan berdiri di hadapan Pein.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pein berteriak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kamera—tanda menyerah—tak lama kemudian, Itachi, Eyang Hidan, dan beberapa kru datang menjemputnya.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Mas Pein, kenapa anda menyerah begitu saja? Padahal, waktu anda hanya tersisa 30 menit lagi, lho" sesal Itachi. Gak ding, senang malah. Pein menyerah = tidak dapat uang = uangnya diberikan sebagai bonus kepada Itachi selaku _host_.

Pein terisak, "S-saya .. tidak kuat, Mas."

"Aduh, tenang dulu coba. Jangan nangis, cup cup. Emang kenapa? Ada setan, ya?" tanya Itachi sok nenangin Itachi. Wajar kali, ya, bakal dapet uang tambahan.

Pein menyeka air matanya, "Ada penampakan mantan pacar saya, Mas."

GUBRAAAAAKKK! Itachi, Eyang Hidan, kameramen, dan kru-kru Dunia Laen lainnya pingsan di tempat karena alasan Pein yang konyol itu.

TAMAT.

* * *

Muehehe, sudah sekitar 1 bulan, ya, aku nggak posting FF baru. Dan ini fic humor pertamaku. Maaf kalau nggak jelas dan lawakannya garing. Maaf banget TwT

Kritik, saran, atau flame, _post _di review, ya!


End file.
